Sunlit Days
by thebloggerwholived
Summary: Caroline Forbes was extraordinary in several ways. She loved living on the extremes, she desired thrill, passion and an all-consuming love. She also loved danger, inexplicably and unequivocally. So quite naturally, she had to fall in love with Damon Salvatore; a love that was dangerous in all meanings and definitions. Different take post 3x22. In-progress.
1. Retaining Sanity

**So, guys, this is my first time writing a TVD fanfiction. Originally wasn't a Daroline fan, but after all the Daroline fanfiction I've read, it blew my mind. Now, yeah, I am doing this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Retaining Sanity

Caroline Forbes had no idea how she managed to drive her way to the Boarding House. Everything around her was an unmistakable blur, everything inside of her infinitely broken. All she knew was that Tyler was gone, had left her for good. Never coming back. And Elena. Tears formed in the back of her eyes as the memories came rushing back. The memories of her best friend, her Elena, who had lived so selflessly for her entire life, who had sacrificed herself for her friends constantly, who had cried when someone had suffered because of her, being thrust into a life she did not want, had never wanted.

She stopped at the gates of the mansion, and let her head drop to the steering wheel. And then she did the only thing that made sense in a time where everything around her was senseless, the only thing that came naturally in a world of unnatural. She let the tears fall.

* * *

Caroline opened the door of the Boarding House, hoping against hope that it was empty, and she could drink in silence.

"It's not empty, but you can drink in silence," called out a soft voice from the opposite end of the parlour. There, sitting gracefully by the window, his face covered by shadows, was Damon.

Caroline sighed. Damon was the last person in the world she wanted to see, but he was also the only person she knew who would actually let her drink out her woes in silence. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" She asked, picking up a bottle of bourbon. "Because that's what I'd want if I were you," came Damon's reply, in that same soft tone. She frowned as she sank into the couch, her back to him. It was not like him to be speaking like this, without the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. No matter how the grave situation around him, he had the ability to diffuse it with his sarcasm and quick-wit, something she had to grudgingly admit was admirable about him.

She poured herself a generous helping of the drink. She took a deep sip and regretted it immediately. Couching and spluttering, she turned to Damon. "How strong is this?" He gave a weak chuckle. "Try the unopened one, that's better," he replied, turning and looking out the window. She raised her eyebrows. "No witty comeback, no insult. I take something is very wrong-" She broke off as realisation dawned on her. He couldn't be this broken unless- "She chose Stefan, didn't she?" She asked, her voice dropping as well. He continued to look out the window for a moment, before slowly nodding. Caroline took a deep breath. "I am sorry," she whispered. She had always thought that Stefan was a much better choice for Elena, but she had always known deep down, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, that it was Damon who had loved her more, in ways much more than Stefan had.

Caroline didn't know how long they sat like that. It could've been ages, in which she devoured the entire bottle he had suggested before he moved from his position. In a flash, he was beside her sitting on the couch. She jumped, and his mouth formed in a tiny smile. He reached forward, took the bottle she had earlier opened, and took a swig. He cleared his throat before speaking, which struck her as even weirder because Damon was never nervous. Never. It was a law of the universe. "So, wolf-boy left, huh?" Tears formed in her eyes at the mention of Tyler. Yet, there had been no hint of malice in his voice, just what sounded to be genuine concern. Throat too tight to speak, she nodded. He looked at her, and for a moment she could see the pain in his eyes, the crumpled, defeated expression on his face. But it soon cleared, as he offered her his bottle. "Strong is what you need right now, Blondie," he said in the same soft voice. She took the bottle and took another sip. She felt cold, despite the fire. Clearing her throat, she said, "I am going to head back, I was just here because I wanted to- um, well I wanted to raid the wine cellar. I'll be back in the morning, Stefan and Elena ought to be here by then."

She was nearly at the door before Damon sped in front of her. He opened the door and held it for her, and for the first time in a while, she actually smiled. She stepped outside, and waited for him to close the door, but instead, he donned his leather jacket and stepped outside with her. "You headed home?" He asked, looking straight ahead. "Yeah, I am. Why?" "I'll drop you off, you're drunk." She laughed at that. "Firstly I am a vampire who doesn't need your help, and secondly, even if I did, you couldn't help me because you can't, because you're drunk as well."

His lips curved the tiniest bit before he said, "I just want to have a word with Liz." This stopped her all right. "What? Why?" She was panicking now. "Is she in danger? Still? I mean I know Alaric threatened her, but I thought you took care of that-" She was ranting and she knew it, and she probably would've continued, had he not stopped her. "She's fine, I just want to talk to her, that's all." She frowned but thought it better than to argue. Handing him over her keys, she smirked and said, "You crash my car and I rip your head off." Damon flashed her one of his traditional smirks as he took the keys.

* * *

"No, no, wait, stop."

Caroline grabbed Damon's arm to make him stop, as he hurriedly applied the brakes. He turned and frowned at her. She sighed and said, "Mrs Lockwood is in there. I can't- I can't face her right now." He looked at her for a moment and then looked back at her house before turning the car around. "Where are we going now?" Caroline asked, noting that he had not taken the route backwards. He stayed silent, and Caroline settled back down, finding, to her immense surprise, that she really didn't want to know.

* * *

"Of all the places," she said laughing, as they entered that Salvatore crypt. Caroline felt creepy being in here with Damon, while they were surrounded by the remains of his dead family. He sat down against a wall, and Caroline sat down leaning against the opposite. There was a long silence which was broken by his soft voice. "I am sorry, you know." She stared at him, hard. He was staring at the ground as he said, "I am sorry for using you the way I did. It was wrong, and you deserved worlds better."

Caroline opened her mouth, and shut it back again. She thought back to the times he had fed on her, compelled her, and wiped away her memories. She had felt like shit when she had turned into a vampire and remembered all of it. It was torturous to know that she had been used the way she had. She carefully observed Damon, as her mind travelled back to some other memories of him. She remembered the time he had risked his life to save her from werewolves on a full moon night while she was being tortured. She thought of the time he had saved her from Tyler and had gotten bitten himself. She thought of the time he had risked his entire existence by sparing her mother when she had tried to kill him, how he had questioned Caroline when she was being rude to her mom. How his actions had made sure that she had a healthy relationship with her.

She sighed and said, "I guess I forgave you a while ago. It was just easy to think you were a dick, that's all." He gave a weak laugh and slowly adjusted himself so that he was more comfortable against the wall. She looked at him curiously and asked, "What did you really want to talk to my mother about?" He swallowed before he spoke. "She is the only human friend I have left."

* * *

The ride back to the Boarding House had been quiet. As they entered the house, Damon pointed to the stairs and said, "Carol might be staying at your place for a while now, you can take the guest room. It's third on the left to the top of the stairs."

Caroline nodded but entered the parlour with him anyways. She let out a deep breath as she sank back into the couch, the second time in the last few hours. Damon sat beside her. He swallowed thickly again before saying, "I am sorry Ric tortured you." Her eyes widened and she immediately turned to him. "Stop it. Don't do that yourself, what happened to Ric was not your fault." He stared at the fire for a few seconds before a single tear slipped from his eyes. She immediately took his hand in hers. He shook a little as he said, "He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die the way he did." Saying this was too much for him, for just as soon as he said it, he broke down in her lap.

Caroline was stunned beyond belief. Never, in all the time she had known Damon Salvatore, had she seen him lose control of his emotions like this. Tears sliding down her own face, she held Damon in her arms as he sobbed. There was something about seeing the most confident, gutsiest man you knew break down like this. It made you feel the need to comfort him beyond anything else, made you feel the urge to nurse him back to normalcy. Even if it was Damon. _Especially_ if it was Damon.

The door opened and Stefan and Elena came in, their hands intertwined and their faces a perfect picture of happiness. Caroline's heart clenched. Damon, however nasty or mean he was, did not deserve this.

Stefan and Elena stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the scene unfolding in front of them, the smiles instantly wiped off their faces. A teary-eyed Caroline comforting a sobbing Damon.

Damon's tears had stopped at the sound of the entry and woke up his face still leaning against Caroline's body as he wiped the tears off his face. The expression on his face broke her heart. She thought of a few hours ago when she had been consumed by the sadness of Tyler leaving, and here he was, Damon, who had lost his best friend and been told by the love of his life that she had chosen her brother over him. Again.

Damon stood up and cleared his throat, his back to Stefan and Elena. Elena stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damon, please, I- I am so sorry."

Her words angered Caroline beyond reason. Was this it? She thought of a few hours ago when Elena had been upset by the fact that she had been transitioning. Now here she was, hands in hands with Stefan, obviously having completed her transition, undoubtedly having made him promises of eternity, and a sorry was supposed to make it okay for Damon?

Damon stiffened at her touch. His mind travelled back to everything he had done for Elena in the previous few years, everything he had given up, and a traditional Damon smirk formed on his face. "Sorry for what Elena?" He asked, reaching down for the same bottle of bourbon he had left on the table earlier that night. "For choosing over my brother over me and rejecting my love." He raised the bottle and said, "Same old, same old."

Elena gasped at his words and tears slipt from her eyes. Stefan visibly paled, and Caroline placed her head on her hands.

Damon gripped the bottle tight as he donned his leather jacket he had removed and kept at a chair. He walked over to the door. He paused, with his hands on the doorknob, and turned around. His eyes met Caroline's, and mouthing a _thank you_ , he was gone.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. Please let me know in the reviews how it turned out. And for those who're bothered with Damon and Caroline being out of character, it gets better in the upcoming chapters, I swear. Anyways, I'll update soon, hold on tight.  
**


	2. Of Warmth And Comfort

**Presenting, the tiniest bit proudly, the second chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Of Warmth And Comfort

Caroline entered the graveyard and slowly walked up to Alaric's grave. As a child, she had been so much more comfortable coming here than the other kids. This, she figured, was probably where her obsession to be popular began. She was the only girl who wasn't afraid of the ghost stories, of the legends of the haunted graveyard. For her, it had simply been a place no different than a hospital. Except people went there to rest, rather than getting treated.

Now, her body shook more violently with each step that she took. Her breath was heavy and troubled, and her body was getting colder by the second. Perhaps it was the fear of the unnatural, now that she knew that the stories were all true. Or maybe it was because the graveyard reminded her of everyone she had lost. All of her friends and family that had left her along the way. To find peace or to be stuck in the endless horrors of the Other Side, she did not know. She would never know. Perhaps it was the sinking feeling of having lost her loved ones at the pit of the stomach, but when a familiar voice called out to her, it warmed her to the bones.

"Barbie?" Damon called out squinting. He stumbled a little as he got up, and Caroline smiled to herself. If Damon had gotten this drunk, there must have been a lot of empty bottles involved. He leaned forward and gripped a headstone to get himself up, and her eyes traveled to the end of the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt. His forearms tightened as he used the headstone to steady himself. Damn! Even this drunk, he still managed to look sexy.

Damon caught her staring at his biceps and gave her a traditional Damon smirk. "See something you like, Vamp Barbie?" He all but sang. Caroline burst out laughing. Even when she was sick and depressed and in her deathbed, he could cheer her up enough to get up and put on an episode of How I Met Your Mother herself. "Yes, Damon, I like, neigh, I love seeing you like this. Stumbling all over the place." Taking out her phone from her pocket she said, "You know, it would make for a pretty neat Youtube video."

Damon smirked at her once again. "Give me that," he made a swipe for her phone, lost his balance, and fell down. Caroline burst out laughing yet again, and Damon sat up straight and joined her. They laughed a lot, actually. They laughed until tears appeared in their eyes, and then laughed some more. Finally hiccoughing herself back to silence, she looked at Damon's eyes. He was still chuckling slightly, but the pain and sadness in his eyes were evident. She sighed and said, "They're waiting for you in the Boarding House, you know? They're worried about you."

Damon laughed at her before replying, "You sure, Blondie? You sure they're not just trying to ease their guilt? Because 'worrying about me' sounds awfully a lot like 'caring about me'." Caroline picked up a stone and threw it at him. What with him being insanely drunk, his reflexes were slow and the stone hit him square on the jaw. He rubbed the place of impact and looked at her indignantly, while she stared at him, an expression of annoyance on her face. "You make me want to punch you in the face. How can you even think that they don't care about you? After everything that has happened, how can you think we all don't care about you? You're even denser than Ric used to tell us."

Damon smirked, but there was the tiniest hint of fondness in his eyes. Caroline sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. Damon looked down at it for a moment and said, "We've been doing this a lot recently." She gave a sad smile before saying, "Maybe we've just needed this a lot recently." Damon stared at her intensely, his eyes never wavering. Normally, this would've sent Caroline running away in the opposite direction screaming 'Bloody Murder'. But a lot had changed in the past few hours, and she knew he needed someone more than ever. And so did she. Maybe, just maybe, they could be their own someones.

They sat there for a while, simply gazing into each other's eyes before Caroline broke it off. Adjusting herself so that she was a bit more comfortable, she placed her head on his shoulder. He took a sharp breath and she immediately realized that he wasn't used to receiving such simple sorts of intimacy. Her heart ached for him, but for now, all she could do was rest on his shoulder and stroke his palm, and that's what she did. Slowly, he raised his arm so that she could shift her head and sit against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, feeling more peaceful than she had felt in ages, feeling that she could fall asleep in peace once again.

Damon snickered somewhere over her, breaking her chain of thoughts. She frowned at him quizzically and he said, "Who would've thought that I would ever get hammered to spend my time cuddling with you?" Caroline gave a small laugh as she slapped his chest with the back of her hand, before resting back on his body, a warm smile on her face.

It was after a while, in that same position, in that same half-asleep state, that Caroline realized that she was no longer cold and scared.

* * *

"Elena?" Jeremy's voice echoed in the empty Boarding House. Elena, who had been sitting by the fire with Stefan, stood up immediately. "Jeremy, hey," she greeted, a frown on her face. "What are you doing here this late?" Jeremy looked a little nervous as he said, "Stefan left me a message saying you had completed your transition. I- um, are you sure it's a good idea, I mean me being near you right now?" Elena gave a sad smile and said, "It's you, Jer. I could never hurt you." Jeremy smiled right back, though his smile was more of relief, and said, "You could never hurt anyone." He walked over to the fire and sat on the couch beside Elena.

Stefan sighed and sat on the couch as well, picking up one of the bottles from the table. He took a swig and smiled. "Ric's," he muttered softly. Elena looked at it and felt a pang in her chest. She had known that her choice to save Matt would mean that Alaric would die. It hurt her more than anything that Alaric had to die because of her, and her vampirism would be a constant reminder of one more friend she had lost along the way. He had been more than a friend, thought Elena. He had been family. And even more so to Damon.

Thinking about Damon made her feel, if it were possible, even worse. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the memories that had resurfaced in her mind, the memories that had been compelled to stay hidden. The memory of how Damon had met her first, of how he had told her to get everything she wanted in life. The memory of how he had first confessed his love for her and told her that he didn't deserve her.

As though he had read her mind, Stefan said, "Damon must be on his way. Caroline said she'd get him, and she had her serious face on. We all know what that means." There was a moment's silence, and then Jeremy gave a small laugh. A laugh that seemed to dissipate some of the emotional tension in the room. Elena gave him an amused look. "What?" Jeremy took his time laughing before he replied, "For a long time I liked Caroline more than you." This sure did clear Elena's mind. "What?" Elena exclaimed, affronted. Jeremy laughed a little harder. "Yeah, I know she was a bitch for a while, but she was always really sweet to me. Used to get me my favorite books and candy and all. She used to stand up for me to you and Bonnie as well, remember? And she was so much more fun at parties than you." Stefan and Jeremy were both laughing now, while Elena was doing her best to look annoyed and offended, even though she couldn't stop the small smile that crept up her face.

"That was so sweet," called out Caroline from behind them, and all the three jumped. Damon, who was walking right beside her gave a bark of laughter. "Gilbert I can understand, but you two"- he pointed at Stefan and Elena. "What kind of scaredy-ass vampire midgets are you?" Caroline and Jeremy burst out laughing, while Stefan and Elena looked merely amused. "Hey, how are you doing man?" Jeremy asked Damon, to which he simply raised his eyebrows. "I am never gonna get over how much you actually seem to like me. I mean, I did snap your neck, remember?"

Jeremy snorted and said, "Not exactly something you forget, D-man." Damon frowned and leaned down so he was face-to-face with Jeremy. "You call me that again, and I will make sure the next time I kill you, you don't have that ring on." Jeremy gulped, and Damon straightened, a satisfied smirk on his face. Looking at Stefan and Elena, "So, I hear you guys are worried about me." Stefan fixed his gaze at the Persian carpet, and Elena bit her lip nervously. Damon flashed another one of his smirks at them. "Hey, I made it through the last time, didn't I? I'll be good," he said, stretching out the 'oo'. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline shook her head calmly from behind Damon. Damon, not missing this exchange, flashed one of his prettiest smiles to her over his shoulder, the kind that made her go weak in the knees.

The other three looked at them, amused. It was no secret that Damon and Caroline simply did not get along. Which is why this was, in the simplest of terms, extremely weird. Extremely, extremely weird. The door opened and everyone turned to it to find Bonnie and Matt making their way in. Damon groaned and said, "What, we're doing a full-house Seinfeld fest today?" Elena shushed him up, smiling, and walked up to Matt. "You okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Matt smiled and assured her that he indeed was alright. They made their way to the couch and sat back with the rest.

"And that's my cue to leave," said Damon getting up, only to be yanked right back down by Caroline. He glared at her, and sighed resignedly when she glared right back. She gave a wide smile and reached for the bottle of bourbon. She picked it up and Jeremy snatched it from her hand. "Hey!" She protested indignantly. "I haven't had a drink in way too long," he explained, and Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes. "Here, Baby Gilbert," said Damon, handing him one of the stronger drinks. "Really wipes the pain off your ass." Jeremy raised the bottle to him and took a deep helping.

Caroline stared at him, shocked. "How did you do that? I nearly threw up, the stuff's that strong." Damon and Jeremy laughed. Bonnie shifted her gaze to Damon. "You seem to be doing pretty well, you know, considering..." Her voice trailed off. Damon leaned forward and whispered, "Considering I just got rejected by the love of my life." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Trust Damon to make a joke of one of the most tragic things that could've happened to him. Damon leaned back and smirked. "Had a hot blonde to keep me company."

Caroline gave him a friendly shove, an expression of mingled annoyance and amusement on her face. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at this sign of familiarity. There was a moment's silence before Matt cleared his throat and asked, "So, did you two sleep together?"

"NO!"  
"Dude, c'mon!"  
"Ew, Mattie!"  
"Sounds plausible, doesn't it?"  
"DAMON!"

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, how'd you guys like it? I know, it's different, I'm sorry. The thing is a better part of the ending of the chapter got edited out due to some reason from the FanFiction Doc Manager. So I had to rewrite it. 'Nyways I liked how the chapter came along a little bit, really hope you guys liked it too. Let me know in the reviews.  
Review-monger I am guys, they're what inspires me the most. So do leave reviews and let me know how the story's coming along.**

 **Laters,  
Specter.**


	3. Some Things New

**Sorry that this took so long, I just wasn't sure if I should take in storylines from the seasons ahead of season 3, eventually decided on it. So, here it is, presenting the third chapter of Sunlit Days. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Somethings New

Damon Salvatore, true to his very nature, was a closed book. His emotions were cut off from the outside world, his thoughts veiled. His speech wasn't meant to flatter, his actions not meant to impress. It took a very special someone to get him to open up. So when that 'someone' rides off into the sunset with his brother, life comes back down to the old stand-by.

Or so he thought.  
Or so it should've been.

There was someone, however, who had taken it upon herself to stop his emotions from getting the better of him, someone who had made it her mission to keep his recklessness at bay. Someone who had marched into his room without his permission (something not even his brother dared to do), plopped herself down on his bed, and stubbornly insisted that she wouldn't get up until he come along with her for and _Everybody Loves Raymond_ marathon. Someone who had replaced his shampoo with beer, and had been thoroughly annoyed when it had amused him rather than enraging him. Someone who had learned to make lasagne off the internet and made it for the both of them, daring him to comment, which he had done anyways.

Someone who had taken it on herself to curb both of their pains and hurt single-handedly.

Damon adjusted himself on the branch of the tree he was oh so gracefully seated on, and bent his head back against the bark. His mind travelled back to every silly little thing Caroline Forbes had done in the last two weeks to help him get over Elena.

Elena. Damon sighed as he thought of the brunette. He thought of her beautiful smile, the way her eyes lit up every single time she was even a tad bit excited, the way she unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile every time he made and inappropriate joke, the way she slapped his arm every time he made a truly mean one. He thought of all the time he had spent with her. How the thought of being with her brightened the most rueful of his days. How being close to her made him feel alive.

He had been feeling alive for the better part of two weeks now.

He leaned forward and looked at Caroline sleep- through her window (he had never really understood the need to follow taboos anyway). He looked at her beautiful blonde locks swaying the tiniest bit in the wind, her chest rising rhythmically with her breathing, her body moulded in all the right ways to form the most perfect of curves.

The moonlight entered through her window and fell on her face. Damon looked at her, lost in the beautiful features of her face, how they seemed to glow in the pale lights.

He shook his head and smiled. Staying with Caroline Forbes had taken its toll, even on him, something he had not thought himself. His perchance for drama was increasing by the second, and he did NOT like it.

Taking one last glance at Caroline, he jumped off his branch, transforming mid-way.

Outside Caroline's window a crow took flight, cawing loudly, as she snuggled into her pillow.

* * *

Elena rushed downstairs, practically bouncing, and sat down on the couch beside Damon. "'Morning," she greeted, drawing out the 'o'. Dressed in her bathrobe, she looked the picture of beauty in the morning. Damon sent an appreciative glance in her direction. "'Morning, sunshine," he replied, and Elena rolled her eyes. "Enough with the flirting, big brother," she snapped back, doing a perfect imitation of Stefan's voice. Damon raised his eyebrows and, bringing his coffee mug to his lips, he observed, "Someone's awfully chipper this morning."

"Today, Damon, is a good day," she explained, taking a deep, dramatic breath. "Today is the day we all apply for college." Damon smirked at her. "Let me know how that turns out. I can wait; figure it won't take long before you drop out." Elena glared at him. "I am not going to drop out." He smirked yet again. "Sure you're not." She pursed up her lips and stayed still for a moment, before snatching his coffee from his hand. "Punishment," she clarified and took a sip of his coffee, only to spit it out the next moment. "Seriously?" She sputtered. "It's eight-thirty in the morning."

She got up and walked over to the kitchen, still coughing, and Damon smiled to himself as he took another sip of his 'coffee'.

The door opened and Damon's smile widened. Recognising the cinnamon-scent of her hair, he subconsciously shifted in the couch to make some more room next to him. And sure enough-

"'Morning 'Lena," Caroline called out, sitting down beside Damon. "'Morning Care," came Elena's reply from the kitchen. Caroline set her bag down and removed the scarf she was wearing. Pulling up her legs and crossing them, she adjusted herself so she was facing Damon. She took the mug from him. "So…?" She asked mysteriously. "Not a mind-reader Blondie," he replied, and she huffed in annoyance. "So did you think about what I asked you yesterday?" He sighed and said at length, "Well, I did." "And?" She pressed, a hopeful smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. "No," he replied casually causing her to groan in frustration. "Damon, please," she whined.  
"Please- what?" Elena asked, entering the parlour. "I asked Damon to join college with us," explained Caroline, a pout still on her face.

"Yeah, good luck making that happen," came Stefan's voice from the staircase. Elena smiled and kissed him before asking, "What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan sat down opposite to Damon and Caroline. "Damon was done with academia several decades ago," he explained, and Damon flashed him a grin. "How you get me brother!" Damon raised Caroline's hand holding the mug, causing her to roll her eyes, though she was unable to hide her smile. Stefan shook his head at his brother's antics. "No, but seriously," Caroline perked up again. "It would be so much fun." Damon smirked before turning to Stefan, "You wanna take this one too?" Stefan sighed and turned to Caroline and Elena. "The two of you have very different ideas of 'fun'."

"And another point for Stefan," Damon said, chuckling appreciatively. Elena and Caroline burst into laughter, the latter giving him a shove. "But Damon, think about it. All of us together, living the normal college life. God knows we need some normal." Damon smiled at her as he shook his head, "No, Blondie, you need normal. Elena needs normal. Stefan needs therapy- and normal. I need calm and peace. I get enough of frustrated teenagers as it is." Caroline made a face at him and brought he mug to her lips. "NO! Care, that's not coffee"- Elena practically shouted out. Caroline jumped and turned around. "What?" She asked, sniffing the contents of the mug and eyeing Damon suspiciously. "That's booze," Elena explained, giving him a sour expression. "Yeah, I know," Caroline replied, still looking a little shocked at her friend's reaction. "He always mixes booze in his coffee, says it helps his bed-head and morning-brains." She rolled her eyes.

Elena glanced from Damon to Caroline, both of whom wore identical 'are-you-okay' expressions. Her face broke into a smile as she coyly walked back to the kitchen, while Caroline and Damon looked on, confused.

* * *

"Bye, mom, I'm getting really late," Caroline shouted, racing to the door. She distinctly heard the sound of her mom laughing, and rolled her eyes. Liz Forbes had been exceptionally happy after Caroline had arrived and announced that she had been admitted into Whitmore College on a scholarship. Choosing not to comment on her 'compulsion' skills, she had hugged her tightly and called up her family. She had even promised to bake Caroline her favorite type of cake once she got back from her party with Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt.

She closed the door to her house and vamp-sped to her car. She got into her car, closed the door, and was just about to start it when a voice whispered from somewhere behind her, "Hello, beautiful."

Caroline jumped so high she could've sworn her head hit the top off the car. Turning around she found herself facing the familiar arrogant smirk on Damon's face. She groaned to herself. "You've got to stop doing that," she said weakly. Even her vampire senses were pretty much useless when he Damon decided to sneak up on her. In a flash, Damon was seated right next to her. "Stefan mentioned that you got into college. Quite an achievement seeing you can't get sixth grade math right."

Caroline's jaw dropped in indignation. Reaching forward she started punching every part of Damon she could get her hands on. Damon fended her blows off with ease, laughing continuously, and pretty soon Caroline joined him resignedly. "You should've come with us," she said once she was sobered up. He sighed. She turned towards him. One look at his face and she knew something was wrong. There were lines of sadness on his face, something one who didn't really know Damon could tell existed. "Damon, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice etched with alarm. He looked at her. There was a pause before Damon looked down and replied at length, "I was in college when my mother felt ill. I hated myself for it, hated that I couldn't be there to take care of her. And by the time I got back, well too late. I always blamed my dad for not taking good enough care of her. Maybe, just maybe, if he and Stefan had been a little more careful... Anyways, ever since then, me and colleges don't really get along."

Tears sprang in Caroline's eyes. Such little details meant such a great deal more when coming from Damon. In all the time she had spent with him, she knew one thing. Her mother was a topic he wouldn't discuss easily. No matter how much anyone tried to get him to open up about her, he wouldn't do it. And even though she knew this discussion was hurting him, a part of her was filling up with happiness on the knowledge of the fact that he had shared this detail with her.

He looked up at her and she hastily looked away, clearing her throat. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was no longer the weak little Caroline she once was, and she didn't want anyone to think she was. Especially not him.

"I don't think you're weak," said Damon, reaching an arm out and tucking a blonde lock of hers behind her ear. She smiled slightly. "It's scary how well you get me sometimes," she replied quietly. He chuckled softly before clapping his hands together. "Enough sentimentality, anymore of it and I'm gonna have to assume you're just trying to convert me into my brother."

Caroline laughed, thankful for the change in the mood. "So which college did you chose?" Damon asked conversationally. "Whitmore College," Caroline replied, her voice loud and laced with excitement. "You should've really been there, it's so good. I mean it's got so many great things about it, it's insane. You know..."

Caroline continued with her little monologue about her college for the rest of the drive to the Mystic Grill which took surprisingly little time. _I_ really _lose track of my time when I'm excited,_ she thought as she walked over to her friends. There was a lot of hugging and hand-clasping involved as they all entered the Grill, their faces lit with happiness. They took a booth at the corner of the bar as Damon went to the counter to get his usual and get away from the crowd a little.

Had Caroline followed Damon, something she had wanted as soon as she noted something was amiss with the way he excused himself from the rest, she would've seen his hands shake as he picked up his glass and his body tense at every mention of Whitmore.

As such she didn't and neither did Damon call out to her.

Damon didn't tell anyone what went through his mind when Caroline mentioned Whitmore College. He didn't tell anyone of the cries that came to his mind as his mind travelled back to the memories he tried so hard to rid himself off. He didn't tell anyone of the bone-chillingly terrifying pictures that came to his mind as his mind travelled to those times; those five years that he had tried so hard to erase from his mind.

He didn't tell anyone of that one cry of desperation that stood out amidst the endless cries of pain and fear.

 _Don't- Don't leave me here._

He didn't tell anyone of his friend. He didn't tell anyone about Enzo.

For Damon Salvatore, true to his very nature, was a closed book.

* * *

 **And that's it. End of the third chapter. Sooo, how'd you guys like it? Frankly, and forgive my lack of modesty here, but I am a little proud of my work there, even though I feel it's a little rushed as well, I just wanted to introduce a serious storyline here. Let me know how it turned out in the REVIEWS!**

 **Regards,  
Specter**


	4. Seeking Rest

**And here it is. After a really long time, and forgive me for that, writer's block, followed by exams and all that shit. Anywho, here's presenting, the tiniest bit proudly, the fourth chapter of the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Seeking Rest

Damon winced as he downed the glass of bourbon. How many drinks had it been? Fifteen? Sixteen? God knew he needed more as he set the glass down on the table.

He had fought against the memories. Hell, even that would be an understatement. For days straight, he had raged battles against the memories of Whitmore. His hands shook as he poured himself another glass. His eyes shut close as he brought the glass to his lips.

 _DAMON! Please don't leave me here. PLEASE!_

Damon grunted as he brought the glass slamming down the table. The glass shattered with a crash and the bourbon went flying, some of the amber liquid falling in the fire, and the fire raged yet harder.

"What the-?"

Damon glanced over his shoulder to see Stefan rushing in the parlour. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked incredulously. Damon snickered slightly before replying, "Manhattan torture. Join me, little brother, maybe we can have one last night of fun before you run off to the closest thing you're gonna get to your sad little ambition of living out Glee." He raised his glass in a mock-salute.

Stefan stepped forward, a concerned frown on his face. "Damon, what's wrong?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, you don't realise Stefan," he began, pretending to wipe a tear off his face. "You're leaving for college, you're all grown up. I remember your first day of school like it was- 165 years ago."

In one swift movement, Stefan was standing beside him. He gripped Damon's shoulders hard. "Don't do this. Tell me what's wrong." Damon scowled at him. "Get your hands off me," he replied, brushing off his grip.

He looked into Stefan's eyes and saw the worry, the fear.

He couldn't tell him.  
But he was leaving for Whitmore.  
He would feel guilty.  
He needed to be safe.  
No one knew the truth. No one could know the truth. No one could find out.  
But he needed to be safe.  
He had to bury it. He had buried it, for so many years. He couldn't open that door, ever again.  
 _They_ needed to be safe.

He sighed heavily. "There's something you need to see," he added at length. Slowly, he reached down the nearest bourbon closet and, from under one of the old, finer bottles where it was well hidden, picked out a journal.

Damon looked at it and his expression grew stony. The book. Never, not once in the fifty years that had passed, had he ever found the courage to take out that book, let alone open it. Never had he thought he might have to.

It was an old, dusty book, worn out over age. Its pages had turned yellow and the cover had gone wrinkly. The spine of the book had creases all along its length. He passed the book to Stefan.

Frowning, Stefan took the book from him and opened it. The pages had been hand-written in and it was filled with different entries dated from 2nd February 1958 to 8th October of the same year. He opened the first page and read it. "2nd February. Huge success recorded today. Patient's tongue healed after having been treated with"- Stefan gasped and broke off. He looked up at his brother in shock and disgust. "Damon, what-what the fuck is this?"

"That, baby brother, is the definition of hell."

Stefan continued to stare at Damon, but he was staring intently at the book. Stefan mirrored his action and read the diary again. "Patient's tongue healed after having been treated with hot coal. Patient's eye regeneration begins a few minutes after being gouged out." He felt a pang of horror in his chest with each horrifying entry that he read. He looked up at his brother. "What is this?" He asked, his voice abnormally low. Damon looked at him, a calculating expression on his face before he reached over and shut the book. There, in the corner of the back cover, in a preserved hologram, was a logo. It was a green shield, with a silver eagle etched on it, and a red circular disc in the centre.

"What is this?" He repeated stupidly. "Look closely Stefan," Damon instructed quietly. Stefan frowned at it, and then it struck him.

"This- I've seen this. It was a crest. At the college, at Whitmore, I saw it." Stefan stared at it, trying to place where he had seen it. "It was a part of the crest of a society, something I can't- I don't remember," he trailed off. "The Augustine Society," Damon answered, his voice low. Stefan's head snapped up. "Yes, that was the one. That's right. They got numerous accolades for medical achievement"- his voice broke off and his eyes widened. "These patients, they were vampires weren't they?" He asked, horrified. Damon sighed before replying, "The Augustines used vampire blood to heal patients. They in turn needed to make sure that they had the science correct in order to do it. And for checking the science, they needed test subjects."

"How do you know so much about all this?"

How _did_ he know so much about all of this?

He looked at Stefan. For a moment, he remembered everything, every thought that had passed through his mind in the first year. How he had hoped against everything that Stefan would find him, be there to rescue him. How he had hoped Stefan would come through despite their differences. How he had hoped the torture would end, that Stefan would find him and end it.

How he had prayed to whatever force was up there that Stefan would be there for him.

Damon's eyes flared at the memories, and for one very nasty moment, he had the impulse to spit the truth out on his face. To end all the secrets, to let the fears and anger and guilt of the consequences out, it would be so easy, so very easy to throw all of it on Stefan.

But no. He couldn't do that, and he was very painfully aware of it. This was Stefan. Hell, even it wasn't someone even half as big of a conscience as Stefan, they would have drowned themselves in guilt. But this _was_ Stefan, he couldn't do this to his brother.

Damon reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "All in good time, little brother. Right now, I need you to promise me something." Stefan looked like he wanted to protest, but faltered under the stern gaze of his older brother. "I WILL tell you, eventually. Right now, the promise." His grip tightened on Stefan's shoulder to the brink of painful, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No matter what happens, no matter what kind of people you meet there, no matter how friendly they are, do not let your guard down."

Stefan's jaw dropped as he stared at his older brother, wide-eyed. "What- what do you mean?" Damon shook his head impatiently. "Trust people, can't stop you from doing that. But not with your secret. Or Elena's. Or," he gulped, his voice seemingly caught in his throat. "Or Caroline's. Do not let your guard down. And stay safe."

Stefan looked at Damon for a while, his expression unreadable, before nodding slightly. Damon visibly relaxed and let go of Stefan's shoulder. He picked up his bourbon before settling back down on the couch.

"They did it to you, didn't they? All those things, it happened to you?"

Damon froze, the bottle close to his lips. _So much for protecting him from the truth_. Then, slowly bringing the bottle down, he exhaled and nodded.

A tear fell from Stefan's eyes and Damon grunted. Standing up quickly, he held Stefan by his collar and shook him hard. "Hey, listen to me. There was nothing you could've done. After it was over, it was over, and there was absolutely nothing you could've done to help it. Don't you dare wallow in self-pity on me, you big, demanding baby."

Stefan gave a weak laugh and wiped the tear from his face. He looked at Damon straight in the eye and asked, "How long?" Damon sighed and replied, "No, you do not need to hear that. You understand me? I do not need pity. You're not allowed to feel sorry for me for what happened fifty years ago, not now, not ever, you get that? And anyways, I got my fair share of payback. So, don't you dare feel sorry for me. _I do not need pity"_

Stefan inhaled deeply before muttering an 'I am sorry.' Then he hugged his brother, who simply scrunched up his face and groaned. "Get off me," Damon muttered grumpily, and Stefan laughed.

Damon moved back to the couch and picked up his drink. Stefan moved to the door when Damon called out to him.

"Don't."

Stefan turned back. "Don't what?" He asked quizzically. Damon scoffed and said, "You expect me to believe that you aren't gonna tell Elena all about this?" Stefan sighed and replied, "Damon…" but his voice trailed off, and before he could formulate a complete sentence, Damon growled at him. "This is not up for debate, baby brother. No one finds out."

Stefan looked at Damon for a long while, his forehead creased. Then, with a defeated look on his face, he muttered an 'I won't' and was out of there.

* * *

Caroline grunted as she bent over her luggage one more time. Books? Check. Booze? Gonna have to nick from Damon later. Wardrobe? Packed and stuffed at the Boarding House a week ago. She sighed. She was all packed for two days later when they would all leave for college.

Hesitantly, she sat back on her bed. Her hands, as though having developed a life of their own, reached for the edge of the mattress. Her brain was begging her not to do it, but her non-beating heart was in control now. Very slowly, she reached below the mattress and pulled out the old, grey, just the tiny bit faded t-shirt.

* * *

 _He wasn't at school. He wasn't at the Grill. He wasn't with Matt. Or Jeremy. Neither of them had seen him, nor had Bonnie. What the hell was keeping him this busy? Caroline had been worrying about him for an hour now and was getting thoroughly pissed. "Tyler Lockwood, I am going to kill you," she called out as she marched into his room._

 _His empty room._

 _Her anger immediately dissipated as the fear crept in. The fear that had taken up permanent residence in the pit of her stomach ever since Klaus had returned to town. She felt a painful pang in her chest as she reached out for her phone, rushing downstairs. Surely, surely Klaus wouldn't? He didn't want anything from Tyler. And even he wasn't psychotic enough to kill one of his own for no good reason. Right?_

 _Caroline_ really _didn't want the answer to that._

 _The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Hey, Care, what's"- Elena started but Caroline cut her off: "Elena, its Tyler. I can't find him. Do you think Klaus would…? I mean Ty's still sired to him, maybe he asked him to- to- Jesus, I don't know 'Lena. We need to find him, Elena, please."_

 _Caroline was ranting, and she knew it, and probably would've continued doing it had Elena not shushed her. "Hey, Care, listen to me. Listen! Just come over to the Boarding House, we'll think of some way to find him, alright?"_

 _Caroline took deep breaths to steady herself as she entered the car and gripped the steering wheel, a little harder than she should have._ He is alright, _she sternly told himself._ He better be.

 _She reached the Boarding House in surprisingly little time. Slamming the door of the car shut, she sped towards the house._

" _SURPRISE!"_

 _Caroline's fear hadn't even completely dissipated when she rolled her eyes. It was impulse mostly._ Should have known, _she thought. "It's like a month away, guys," she muttered weakly as she sat down on the couch. "Yes, but that's what makes it a surprise doesn't it?" Elena asked cheerfully and Caroline smiled back gratefully. Her heart was beating madly against her chest, and she knew exactly what the reason was._

 _At times as stressful as these, it was the little things that held them all together._

 _Her smile widened as she soaked in the crowd. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric and… She frowned. Never thought she'd see Damon at_ any _surprise birthday party, let alone_ her _birthday party. And then her eyes found him, and her smile widened even further. He had donned the grey t-shirt she loved, the one that hung on his sides, and hugged his biceps in ridiculously hot ways. He stepped forward and she moved towards him simultaneously. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly. Jeremy whooped to this a little, and Bonnie and Elena gave tiny claps._

" _Alright, break it up, it's getting sickly cheesy in here," said Alaric and turned to the cabinet to pick a bottle of scotch. "You've been spending way too much of time with Damon," she observer, frowning. "Yeah, well, great stamina," Damon explained, picking up his own bottle and giving Caroline a tiny wink. Everyone laughed at that, while Alaric settled on giving him the finger._

 _Caroline looked at them all fondly._ There were times like this when you all forgot that you were being hunted by a thousand-year-old hot creep _, she thought as she felt tears prickle her eyes. This wasn't lost on Tyler. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked quietly. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied. And as her eyes fluttered closed when he nuzzled her neck, she realised that it must've been after a long time, but she finally did mean it._

* * *

Caroline brought the t-shirt to her face and sniffed it. Tears sprang into her eyes as she picked up the familiar scent of Armani. She hugged the t-shirt to her chest tightly as the tears began to fall. She silently sobbed snuggling into the t-shirt.

"So, I see packing's going well," came a soft voice from the door and her breath hitched. Her eyes widened as she hastily tried to wipe the tears away. He couldn't, wouldn't see her like this. She won't allow it.

In a flash, he was sitting beside her. He held her hand gently. "You're tough Blondie," he told her quietly but sternly. "You're strong and brave, and no amounts of crying that I witness is going to ever change my opinion of you." He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face.

"I'm scared, Damon. Everything's changing, we're all moving on," she whispered, not holding back the tears this time. "And I just feel as if- as if I'm-I'm letting him go, and I know I shouldn't, but I hate myself for it." She leaned forward so she could rest her head on his chest. "I want to move on, Damon, I really, really do. But I just don't want to leave behind everything, just like that. I don't want to leave behind Tyler, I don't want to leave behind mom, and I don't want to leave behind"- she broke off and sniffed.

She looked at him. She soaked in his features. She soaked in his warm, blue eyes that were just the slightest bit wide in concern right now. She soaked in his lips, pursed up and bent in all the right ways. She soaked in his perfectly sculpted jaw-line that went down to the nape of his neck. She soaked in his raven hair, hair that was constantly the tiniest bit messy, because apparently, it was the only part of his appearance he didn't worry about.

She soaked in his expression that was concerned and perked at the slightest hint she had shown of being sad or worried.

 _You._

She had wanted to say you.

And by God, she wanted nothing more. She wanted him. She wanted him by his side, now more than ever. Because in all the time she had spent with Damon, she had learnt a few things.

She had learnt that Damon always drank Ogden's when he was upset, Macallan's when he was happy, Blanton's when he was celebratory, Eagle Rare when he was mad and Booker's when he simply wanted to have a little drink.  
She had learnt that Damon, to such a huge surprise, was a cuddler.  
She had learnt that Damon had killed only thrice as a human. Once, once under the strict order of his lieutenant, once to protect a fellow soldier, and once when he had come across another trying to rape an indigenous tribal woman.  
She had learnt that the third time was also the last time he had ever used a gun.  
She had learnt that he kept his old war gun with him in his bedroom, tucked in behind the book cabinet.  
She had learnt that Damon had a thing for epic romances. Not the cheesy kind, but the tragedies. Something told her that he related.  
She had learnt that Damon had wanted to be a writer when he had been young and human.  
She had learnt that his mother and brother were the two persons he had loved more than anything else in the world.

But more than anything, she had learnt, in all extensiveness, that Damon Salvatore meant comfort. Damon Salvatore meant home.

"I am not going anywhere Care," he said softly, a warm smile appearing on his face, and Caroline gave a weak chuckle. "Again with the mind reading," she replied quietly, looking down. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face upwards so she was looking directly into her eyes. "I am not going anywhere," he repeated firmly. "And neither is anyone else. We're here for you." A tear slipped from Caroline's eyes. "You promise?" She whispered childishly. Damon smiled and brought his forehead to hers.

Damon's mind travelled back to the conversation he had just had with his brother.

 _No._ He would not leave Caroline alone. There was too much evil in the world, great demons that lurked in places a person could not know existed. And Caroline. Caroline was too great a person, too beautiful a soul to face that alone.

"I promise. No one is leaving. Everyone's here. I am here."

"I am here for you."

* * *

 **And that's it. The end of the fourth chapter. I wrote this out and deleted it all out many times over, so I'm really hoping you guys like the end product of those efforts. And the next chapter is up within the next week, push comes to shove, two weeks at the most.**

 **Regards,  
Specter**


End file.
